


Pay Attention To Me

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, M/M, Rimming, Sexy Times, near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahiru has been busy studying for the end of the year tests that his school has been getting him ready for, so he hasn't had time to pay attention to Kuro. When the Servamp has enough, sexy times happen to get Mahiru to stop studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Attention To Me

Mahiru sighed, turning the page of his textbook. School has been getting tougher, since Summer vacation is so close. The teachers have been piling last chance assignments on all the students, trying to get them ready for the tests, but it also meant more tiring work for Mahiru, and less time training with his weapon, and playing games with Kuro. Since he hasn’t been playing, or paying attention of Kuro in a few days, the lazy Servamp has been in a needy mood. Almost every hour the Servamp comes to his room, looking for something to do, but Mahiru has to deny him, so that he could study. Kuro was not happy with him, and Mahiru could understand why. Hearing another knock on his door, Mahiru sighed, already knowing who it was.

 

“Mahiru?” Kuro asked, lazily. Mahiru glanced at his Servamp from above his book, and saw the bluenette holding a game device, looking slightly hopeful this time. Mahiru bit his lip. He didn’t want to make the shine of that hope die from his Servamp’s eyes, but he needed to study. “Can we play now?”

 

“Kuro,” Mahiru softly whined, putting his book down slightly, to look at him. Kuro noticed a few more books on Mahiru bed, and already knew what his answer will be. Sighing sadly, Kuro deflated, and frowned down at his socks. Mahiru saw this, and bit his lip. “You already know the answer, huh?”

 

Kuro nodded, but he did not look happy about it. Mahiru noticed this, and slowly cleared a little spot. Kuro saw that, and slowly made his way over, sulkingly. Sitting down to his Eve, Kuro glanced at the textbooks on Mahiru’s bed with a glare. Mahiru picked the one he was reading, and turned the page again, trying to focus on the book, instead on the pouting Servamp next to him. Kuro watched Mahiru reading for a while, before he yawned, and laid his head down in the Eve’s lap.

 

“K-KURO?!” Mahiru yelped out, almost dropping his textbook in shock. Kuro groaned, if he wasn’t even allowed to cuddle, then he really was going to get annoyed. Mahiru stared down at his Servamp, watching as his body tensed, and an annoyed expression morphed on his face. Frowning, Mahiru sighed, but relaxed into his Servamp, letting one of his hands comb through Kuro’s blue hair. “Okay…fine….we can do this..i-if that’s what you w-want.”

 

Kuro sighed out in relief, as he relaxed into Mahiru’s hands. He was afraid the Eve was going to say something, but as his gentle hands scratched lightly against his scalp, the Servamp grew comfortable, and happy that he was finally getting attention. Mahiru finished the one textbook he was reading, and glanced down at the others. It’s been a while since he picked up the first one, so…why not take a break? Smiling down at the near purring Kuro, Mahiru stopped combing his fingers through the Servamp’s hair, and grinned when Kuro opened one of his closed eyes to look at him. 

 

“Mahirruuuu,” Kuro whined, trying to get the Eve’s hand moving again. Mahiru chuckled, and got up, moving his books off his bed, onto his bedside table. Kuro noticed this, and perked up slightly. Sitting back down, Mahiru let out a shocked cry when his Servamp nearly hopped back into his lap, and nudged his cheek slowly against the teen’s lap. “Are you done?”

 

Blushing slightly, Mahiru tried to push the Servamp away, but froze when he felt himself slowly reacting to Kuro’s nudging. Kuro felt his Eve freeze, and went to look up, but stopped when something poked his cheek. Blinking, Kuro glanced down, and noticed a bulge beginning to form in Mahiru’s pants. Furrowing his brow, Kuro glanced up, and noticed Mahiru hiding his mouth behind his face as his face flushed red, and his brown eyes stared into Kuro’s red. Connecting the dots, Kuro finally realized why, and smirked. Putting his face back in Mahiru’s lap, he gently nudge, and nibbled at the boy’s jeans.

 

“K-Kuro…w-what?” Mahiru gasped out, feeling his legs starting to close. This was so embarrassing! First he got a hard on, just from Kuro cuddling him, and now this. Hiding his face in his hands, Mahiru let out little gasps as Kuro’s nudging transformed into kissing, and sucking the fabric. Arching his hips up slightly, a little moan erupted from Mahiru’s throat, making Kuro glance up at him, mid-lick. “T-that was n-not…K-Kuro…umph…a-ah…”

 

“Sure Mahiru,” Kuro muttered from the teen’s crotch. Mahiru arched up as he felt the vibrations from Kuro’s voice on his dick. Kuro slowly took the zipper of Mahiru’s jeans into his mouth, and pulled down. The Eve let out a gasp when he saw Kuro do this, and threw his hands down to Kuro head, trying to push him away. “Hm?

 

Kuro stopped, and looked into his Eve’s embarrassed eyes. The teen looked a little unnerved, which made Kuro frown. Sliding himself up, Kuro laid his hips against Mahiru’s, and brought Mahiru face close to his by cupping his cheeks. Mahiru stared at his Servamp, and bit his lip. Kuro looked down at that, and then back up at his brown eyes. Swallowing slightly, Mahiru nodded, and Kuro pressed their lips together. Mahiru stared at Kuro’s closed eyes a little before his eyes fluttered shut as Kuro swiped his tongue against his bottom lip. Without even thinking, Mahiru opened his lips up, and let Kuro inside.

 

"Mphm….” Mahiru let out, as Kuro’s tongue massaged his. Kuro smiled into the kiss, as their tongues tangled together. Letting his hands travel, Kuro gently zipped the rest of Mahiru’s pants down, and slowly removed them. Mahiru felt this, and lifted his hips up. Letting go of Mahiru’s lips, the two of them watched as a trail of saliva trailed after them, and broke. Mahiru blushed at this, but let Kuro take the rest of his pants down, leaving him only in his dark green boxers. “K-Kuro…p-please…y-you too.”

 

Kuro chuckled slighty, but nodded. Unzipping his jeans, Kuro stood up off the bed for a minute, took off his pants, and flung them across the room. Mahiru stared at Kuro’s black boxers, as the Servamp took off his shirt as well. Taking in the bluenette’s body, Mahiru noticed Kuro was exactly muscular, but he was built enough to see the muscles shining under his skin. Kuro noticed Mahiru staring, and sat back down to cup at his Eve’s cheek, rubbing his thumb softly across his bottom lip. Mahiru felt Kuro’s thumb enter his mouth, and he closed his lips around it, and sucked gently. Kuro let out a gasp, as his pupils expanded, leaving a thin layer of red.

 

“M-Mahiru…” Kuro gasped out, feeling the breath leave his chest. Mahiru looked up at his Servamp, seeing the way Kuro was reacting. Taking his thumb out of the teen’s mouth, Kuro slowly pealed Mahiru’s shirt away, and looked him over. Mahiru blushed, feeling really exposed like this, and he tried to put his arms over his chest. Kuro grabbed them, and brought the teen into his lap, pressing a soft kiss to the teen’s neck. “You’re beautiful…please don’t cover up like that.”

 

Mahiru blushed more, but nodded. Kuro smiled at him, and kissed his kiss swollen lips again. The Eve let out a small moan, feeling Kuro’s tongue tracing his again, as the Servamp’s hands slid down his chest, and rubbed his nipples with his thumb. Mahiru flinched out of the kiss, and pressed his forehead against Kuro’s shoulder, panting out moans left and right. Kuro slowly lowered his hands more, until they cupped the swell of Mahiru’s rump. The teen let out a whimper when Kuro slowly lowered them until his mouth traced down the Eve’s collarbones, onto his nipples. Bringing one into his mouth, Kuro suckled on it, and played with the other one with his fingers. 

 

“K-Kurooo…o-oh,” Mahiru moaned, gripping the bedsheets into his fists. Kuro opened his eyes, and looked up to see what his Eve looked like. The teen’s face was flushed, and his brown eyes were clouded in lust, as his chest panted in between the moans that rumbled out his throat. Letting the nipple free, Kuro nosed down the teen’s abdomen, and kissed the spot where a little bit of brown hair stuck out from his boxers. Mahiru let out a gasp, and bit his lip. “K-Kuro…please…”

 

Kuro nodded, and slowly took the teen’s boxers into his mouth, and pulled them down. Mahiru’s breathing hitched at that, but he blushed deeply when his dick sprung free, and landed on his stomach. Licking his lips, Kuro looked it over, and smirked at the embarrassed squeak that Mahiru let out when he took it in his hands. For a sixteen year old, the boy’s size was impressive. Flushing slightly himself, Kuro could not believe he just thought that. Shaking his head, Kuro bent down, and gave the head of Mahiru’s dick a small cat-like lick. Mahiru gasped out a moan, as he hands flung up, and gripped his pillow so hard his fists turned white. 

 

“Spread your legs a little,” Kuro whispered, pushing the teen’s thighs apart gently. Mahiru swallowed another embarrassed squeak, but slowly seperated his thighs, letting Kuro’s head slip more into him. Kuro let out a hot moan, taking Mahiru more and more into his mouth, and when the head of his dick touched the back of his throat, Kuro began to buck his head. “Mhm..”

 

“O-oh god!” Mahiru moaned, letting out loud pants, as he squirmed in need. Gripping his thighs, Kuro felt Mahiru’s hips starting to move into his throat as he basically started to fuck himself in Kuro’s throat. Feeling the teen twitch in his mouth, Kuro sucked harder, meeting Mahiru’s thrusts as fast as he could. Mahiru let out little moaning sobs, as he got closer and closer to his end. “K-Kuro…o-oh god…I’m s-so close…mphm…a-ah…c-close.”

 

Kuro listened to Mahiru constant panting, and slowly teased the underside of his dick with his tongue. When Mahiru felt this, he seized up, letting his hands release the pillow, and grab Kuro’s hair. Kuro felt the Eve grab his head, and let out a slight groan when Mahiru pulled him more into his dick, as he came. Mahiru screamed out, as he felt his body spasming with so much pleasure. Kuro felt the teen’s body shaking, as his grip started to loosen when he stopped cumming. Letting out a whimper, Mahiru’s eyes focused more, since they went bright from his orgasm. Releasing his Servamp’s hair, Mahiru watched as Kuro pulled his mouth away from his dick, and swallowed his seed. Mahiru’s jaw dropped, but Kuro just wiped his mouth like it was nothing.

 

“K-Kuro…why?” Mahiru stuttered out, reaching out to help clean his face of his seed. Kuro wasn’t able to get it all in his mouth, so part of Mahiru was currently sliding down his cheeks. Still blushing, Mahiru cleaned the remains, and gasped when Kuro licked it off his hands. “N-no! That’s d-dirty!”

 

“No it’s not,” Kuro mumbled, watching as swear dripped down Mahiru’s body from their recent activity. Mahiru sighed, and crossed his arms across his bare chest. Kuro was still hard, but he still hasn’t done anything about it. Kuro glanced down at himself through his boxers, like he read his Eve’s mind. “Don’t worry, we’re not done yet.”

 

Mahiru felt his eyes widen, but he didn’t get to protest before Kuro flipped them over, and Mahiru became face to face with his pillow. Trying to get up, Mahiru saw Kuro’s black boxers get flung, and then lips kissed his left ass cheek. Mahiru yelped, as the strength in his arms disappeared, and he fell back down. Kuro chuckled at his reaction, and pressed a feather light kiss over the teen’s twitching hole. Mahiru let out a whimper, and tried to move his butt away from Kuro’s mouth. But when the Servamp grabbed his hips, and forced them up more, Mahiru knew it was worthless to struggle. Feeling another kiss being pressed against his entrance, Mahiru threw his arms up, and gripped the headboard of his bed as hard as he could, when pleasure shot up his spine. Kuro noticed the Eve shivering in delight, and smiled. Sticking his tongue out slightly, Kuro slowly licked from Mahiru’s sack, and circled right around the teen’s hole.

 

“KURO!” Mahiru screamed, as he felt the Servamp’s tongue push into his hole, as the bluenette greedily licked at the inner walls. Mahiru’s hips jerked on his bed as he felt his dick beginning to swell from what Kuro was doing. Throwing his head up from his pillow, Mahiru moaned as loud as he could when Kuro pressed more of his face into his ass as he ate him out. With nothing he could do, Mahiru pressed his ass more into Kuro’s face, letting out enchouraging moans. “K-Kuro…m-more please!”

 

Hearing the plea, Kuro slowly gave one last lick to the relaxed, and glimmering hole, before pulling his tongue out, as he lined his dick up to Mahiru’s entrance. Mahiru whimpered at the empty feeling, but gasped when the head of Kuro dick began to press into his hole. Feeling the head enter, Mahiru gripped the pillow harder, and let out a howl when Kuro was fully pressed into him. Stopping, Kuro panted, trying to hold himself together so that Mahiru could get adjusted to the dick inside him. Mahiru was extremely tight, but warm, so it took everything the Servamp had, to not just fuck the teen’s brains out, right there and then. Feeling the Eve’s hips move, Kuro bit his lips, letting out a strained moan, which caused Mahiru to turn a little and look at him.

 

“I’m okay,” Mahiru whispered, staring at Kuro with a lustful gaze. Kuro swallowed, and nodded. Slowly moving at first, Kuro grabbed Mahiru’s hips, letting his body slowly loose control. Mahiru felt Kuro’s thrusts begin to pick up in speed, and moaned. Soon enough, the whole bed was shaking as Kuro’s thrust grew harder and faster as time went on. Each two thrusts, Kuro would hit Mahiru’s prostate, and the boy would let out the loudest moan that Kuro ever heard. “K-KURO…CL-CLOSE…O-OH GOHAHAD!”

 

Kuro suddenly pulled out, which made Mahiru growl, but when Mahiru was on his back, and Kuro was thrusting back into him, the teen howled some more as Kuro pounded hard into his sweet spot every time now. Wrapping his legs around Kuro’s waist, Mahiru pushed the Servamp into him more and more each time the Servamp thrusted in him. Kuro grabbed Mahiru’s thighs, and lifted the boy up, as he bounced the teen harder and harder on his dick. Mahiru let out little chirps and moans as his prostate was pounded with no care in the world, and soon enough, his world started to go white again as his second orgasm started rising. Kuro felt the teen’s entrance tensing, so he jerked his hips harder, as he buried himself as far as he could within his Eve, and pulled the teen close, letting his mouth suck at the point where his neck met his shoulder. 

 

“Mpmh….M-Mahiru!” Kuro moaned out, suddenly biting into the teen’s shoulder. Mahiru gasped out at the slight pain, but screamed as Kuro jerked one last time as far as he could go inside him, and came. Mahiru howled, as his vision went white as his seed squirted, and landed on his stomach, and Kuro’s chest and stomach. Feeling his high starting to decrease, Kuro let go of Mahiru’s shoulder, and slowly looked into the dazed Eve’s eyes. The chains of their contract faded into sight as blood ran down the teen’s shoulder. “S-shit…sorry Mahiru…I w-went a bit overboard t-there.”

 

Mahiru shook his head tiredly, and let Kuro licked the running blood off, and lick around the wound. Mahiru saw the chains shine for a moment, before they disappeared again, and the bite on his shoulder was gone. Swallowing slightly, Kuro slowly pulled out of Mahiru, who whined at the overstimulation, and watched as his cum began to leak out of the teen’s hole. Sighing, Kuro glanced down at the bed sheets, and saw them all tore off the bed, and their clothes scattered as well. Mahiru yawned a little, and slowly fell against Kuro’s chest, feeling extremely tired from cumming twice. Kuro smiled down at the tired Eve, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and navigating them into a cuddling position. Reaching out, Kuro turned off the bedside lamp, and pulled the covers up on them. 

 

“K-Kuro…” Mahiru whispered out, feeling sleep tugging on his consciousness. Kuro snickered at how the teen’s eyes began to drift open and close every few seconds. Shaking his head, Kuro placed a soft kiss on his Eve’s lips, and pulled the boy more into him, until the brunette’s head was lying on his chest. “T-tired.”

 

“I know…” Kuro yawned, feeling tired himself. Mahiru cuddled more into Kuro’s chest, pressing a slight kiss to it, before falling asleep. Kuro saw his breath even out, and smiled. Mahiru could be cute when he wanted to be. “Goodnight…Mahiru.” Letting his eyes drift shut, Kuro’s breath even out, as he fell into a deep sleep along side his sleeping Eve. Both of them had soft smiles resting on their sleeping faces.


End file.
